Resignation
by SG-Fan
Summary: As Jack leaves for his new job as Head of Homeland Security, he leaves a clue behind telling Sam how he feels about her. What happens? SJ COMPLETE!


Title: Resignation

Summary: When Jack leaves for his new job as Head of Homeland Security, he accidentally leaves a clue behind telling Sam how he feels about her. What happens?

Rating: T for safety.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: Not mine. I made no profit.

I hope you like it!

* * *

A piece of paper that lay on top a yellow manila envelope, smudged and well creased.

His letter of resignation.

He knew every word on it by heart. Nine years and he was moving on to the Department of Homeland Security. He wanted to laugh. Now, he and Carter could pursue a relationship, as she was no longer in his chain of command. But it was too late. He looked at the letter one more time. Every year, something had happened to her that had made him take it out.

After being trapped in Antarctica, he had filled out the form. He had thought about retiring and getting to know her better. Then the threat of the Goa'uld attack came. Not this year.

After Jolinar, out it came. Still, he couldn't sign it. Anyways, retiring was serious. His country… his _planet_ needed him!

Sam's double and being 'trapped in hell' had made him seriously consider it. After Edora, he convinced himself she must hate him. What kind of man ignores his savior to tell another woman: "I don't want to go home?" It remained in his desk, untouched.

The fateful fourth year: the zay'tarc incident, the time loop, and Carter being possessed by an entity had made him sign it. But he couldn't turn it in. _Next year… _

After Daniel's death, he had wanted to comfort her. To be with her. It wasn't time though. The form remained in his desk.

The whole being trapped on 'Paradise' with Maybourne and then her almost being turned into water made him take a two-day vacation to think it through. Once again, he persuaded himself not to throw in the towel yet. Earth needed him.

Janet dying, Sam being stuck on the Prometheus, and almost getting herself killed by a super solider had made him began to date the form. Daniel had then interrupted him and then days later he was in Antarctica- frozen. Kind of hard to hold a pen, you know.

After she had been returned to him by Fifth, he finally gave in. He signed and sealed it. On his way to send it to the Pentagon, he noticed her lab lights on. He slipped inside and left with a heavy heart. Pete had proposed. Three days later, he found out she had accepted. He quietly stowed the envelope back in his desk. Why he didn't just throw it away, he didn't know.

And now? He stuffed the envelope inside his suitcase. Someday, after she was married, he would get rid of it.

"Sir?"

"Carter," he acknowledged, not looking up. "Need something?"

She shook her head. "Just came to say goodbye, sir."

"Oh, Carter, Goodbyes SUCK!" he complained; he "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

He looked at her and caught a peculiar look on her face. Did she doubt that?

"You and Pete can fly over and check out the neighborhood." _Did he really just invite that cop?_ "Maybe after that big bash the President is throwing us."

Her brow creased as she watched him finish packing the rest of his desk. Last of all, a framed photo of SG-1 went on top.

He sighed. "Well…" he picked up the brown cardboard box and stood there a moment. "I guess I got to get going. Take care, Carter."

She whispered good-bye and watched him go, puzzled. _Pete_? Didn't the General know she had left him?

She was about to go after him when she noticed a scrap of paper on the desk. Afraid it was important, she picked it up, scanning it as she prepared to bring it to him. Her jaw dropped. She slowly sat down and re-read it.

"He… he was going to resign?"

_Oh my god… _

It was even signed and dated. Her brow wrinkled; it was dated several months ago… and the date was familiar. Suddenly it clicked- that was the day in the lab when she had shown the ring to him… She stared at it for a few seconds longer then grabbed the phone.

**Hours later...**

Jack pushed opened the door to his new, dark apartment and sighed. Paying the paperboy who had helped him bring in his bags, he kicked his bags into the middle of the room and went to find something to eat. To his surprise, the fridge was stocked with beer and diet sodas… and red and blue jello...

"Carter?" he asked automatically, looking around. He shook his head. Carter was in Colorado Springs. With Pete.

His appetite left him and he dragged his suitcase into the bedroom. He tried the lights. They didn't work. Plopping on the bed, he quickly jumped off. Someone was already on it. The form stirred and a familiar scent reached him.

"_Carter_?"

She sat up. "Sir?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

She blinked owlishly.

"I _live_ here, for cryin' out loud!"

She looked at the clock. "Stupid thing," she muttered, "It was supposed to go off a half hour ago!"

Jack was completely bewildered. "When I invited you for a visit, I meant _later_. By the way…" he began warily, "where is Pete?"

She rubbed her ring finger absently, unable to meet his eyes. "He's not here."

Jack paused. "Where is he?"

"Denver, I assume." She stretched and then curled back into a ball.

"Carter…" Jack began carefully, "did you guys break up?"

She nodded.

"Aren't you suppose to be… crying or something?"

She laughed. "You have no idea why I am here, do you?"

"Nope. Haven't got a clue."

She stood up, brushed off her blue sundress and then kissed him. "_Now_ do you know?"

He stared at her, "But Pete-"

"Jack, I was a fool. I-I wanted to have a normal life. For once." she said with a slightly bitter chuckle. "Hey, longest record ever. Guy for a year, not dead, not too shabby."

"Carter-"

She placed a finger over his mouth. He was unable to talk for the next several moments.

"Sam," he complained, "You-"

Once again, he was rendered speechless. Literally.

"Jack, this is my choice."

He looked into her eyes. "You sure?"

"Never more," she murmured sincerely, pulling him down onto the bed.

Much later, as they lay on the bed, talking, Jack looked into her eyes and asked the question that had been on his mind all night, "What made you change your mind?"

She slipped out of his arms and reached for her purse. A moment later, a piece of paper was in his hand. "Recognize it?"

"It's-it's my-" he stopped and fumbled for his briefcase. The lid opened and he pulled out the envelope and looked inside. "Empty."

She laughed. "Thankfully for me."

"Sam?" he whispered, moving to face her; he could see the gleam of her white teeth as she answered him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled in the darkness. "Yes Jack," she whispered back, "I will."

* * *

Well... Hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
